


A Ladybug's Lament.

by Blackcatschasingladybugs (dorkygabriel)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/Blackcatschasingladybugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't have much time left, and still, only one person was on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ladybug's Lament.

**Author's Note:**

> v short but v sad  
> (dont murder me i h8 major character death they are smol children who dont deserve it but hey enjoy!)

In hindsight, taking on such a dangerous akuma alone was a bad idea. But Ladybug wasn't around, and there were civilians in the area, so he had no choice but to jump into the fight and get the akuma away from the innocent civilians. He hadn't noticed the sword it was wielding, and hadn't noticed the hit coming towards him. In all fairness, even after a giant gash had been sliced through his stomach, he tried to fight. He tried to make sure that the civilians got away, and they did. But then the akuma threw him against a wall, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up. He mumbled an apology to Plagg, since he knew he probably took some of this hit, too, before grabbing his baton. Making sure there was no blood on his face, he dialled for Ladybug's communicator. Luckily, she picked up, and he could tell she was on her way. He put on a smile.

"Hey, bugaboo." Speaking hurt, but he knew his time was running out, so he did it anyway. Ladybug looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Chat? Is everything okay?"

He looked at the blood pouring out of him before back at his baton. "Pawsitively purrfect, my lady. How are you doing?"

She looked even more confused. "I'm good, Chat. Why are you calling me while there's an akuma on the loose?"

He took a hitched breath. "Just wanted to make sure you know that I love you."

Ladybug stopped running. "Stop playing, Chat."

He moved the baton away from his face as he scrunched it up in pain. He then put on his signature grin, and brought the camera back to his face. "I'm not, Ladybug. Never have been."

Her gaze softened. "You.. You really love me?"

He nodded. "With my whole heart."

She smiled. "I-" She was cut off by Chat's scream of pain. The akuma was back, and it felt like hurting him some more. It picked him up by his neck, and in shock he dropped his baton, allowing Ladybug to see the gash covering his entire stomach. She gasped, and immediately began running again, though she didn't end the call.

"Chat, hold on, I'm on my way."

Chat weakly kicked at the akuma, and at the sound of Ladybug he was dropped, and the akuma stormed off to find her. Chat groaned, picking up his baton. "I didn't want you to see that."

Ladybug's eyes were full of fear and worry as she looked back at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?!"

He gave a pained smile. "I wanted to tell you I love you without you knowing they're my last words."

Tears filled her eyes. "Don't- Don't speak like that, you'll be fine! I'll fix everything! You have to be fine." Her voice went quiet with her last sentence.

"This cat's nine lives are up, bugaboo."

"S-Stop playing around, Chat, this isn't funny."

"You never got to say it back." He couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

"I love you, Chat Noir." She tried to remain strong for him, though she felt like breaking down into tears. "I always have. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He gave a small laugh, ignoring the pain it brought around. "So you did like my flirting."

"It's always been my favourite." She sniffled. "I'm close now, Chat, stay awake for me, okay?"

He nodded. "For you."

"I love you." She repeated, afraid, before hanging up the call.

Ladybug had never fought the way she did this time. She was quick, and despite her shaking, she managed to grab the item the akuma was in relatively quickly. She was motivated by her fear of leaving Chat alone for too long. She purified the akuma and grabbed the lucky charm item, and threw it in the air with a shaky 'miraculous ladybug.' She silently prayed that it would have helped Chat, and immediately made her way over to him. She felt tears run down her cheek as she saw him slumped against the wall, still bleeding out, colour gone from his face, eyelids drooping. She fell down next to him, hands cupping his face.

"C-Chat, look at me! Stay awake! Please, we need to get you to a hospital."

He slowly opened his eyes a little just to look at her, a pained smile appearing on his face. "Bugaboo.."

She kissed his forehead, tears falling onto his cheeks. "Stop playing, you dumb cat, and get up. We need to go. O-Our miraculous' are going to run out."

A crowd had began to form, but neither of them cared. "I... I love you."

And with that, Chat's eyes fell closed. And then there was a flow of green light, and in his place lay Adrien Agreste, still lifeless. Ladybug's earrings beeped, but no one heard it over her scream. She sobbed, hugging Adrien's limp body to her, not caring for the pink light that moved over her, or the blood that stained her now white t-shirt, or the shocked gasps of people around them. She closed her eyes, tears falling into Adrien's hair.

"I-I love you t-too." She whispered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry   
> i wasn't going to post this but me n my friend (superwhotrashlock123) had this convo after she read it and i wanted to share:  
> her: i want more  
> me: more??  
> her: i need to know what happens next  
> me: he dead  
>  she sad  
> her: publish those four words
> 
> (p.s. theres a slight temptation to make this multi chapter but yall would hate me for killing off adrien in chapter one wouldnt you (i hate me for it tbh))


End file.
